Echo of the Ghost Kitsune:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto Arrives in Amity Park to recruit allies. He meets Danny Phantom and they team up to take on the likes of Plasmius, Pariah, Dan and other such creatures known as The Shade. Danny x Valerie. Naruto x ?. Mature themes, character death, etc. Image by XJKENNY of Deviantart.
1. Arriving in Amity: Rewritten

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune:Resurrection

Progressively Stronger Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000000000

Story Start

0000000000

_''Here is your next destination. This world also deals with spirits or as they often referred to as ghost. These entities are ectoplasmic spirits that have unusual properties. So do what you do best and win over the inhabitants with that charismatic personality of yours.''_

After a couple of weeks Naruto was settling within Amity Park within the state of...Illinois? For some strange reason it seemed like any identifying signs of where this place was located exactly was nigh impossible to find. Naruto knew he was at least in the central part of the United States. Amity Park, wherever it was seemed to be a large urban city. It had features of some of the cities he heard about in other universes such as Chicago or Philadelphia.

Having long been educating on many aspects of society and how to blend in he had a henged copy of finishing up the aspects of his fake identity. That way he didn't have to worry about anyone growing curious about his past because his history was/being currently forced in the databases. The apparent 'hang out' of the teens his age was that of a place called the 'Nasty Burger.' Seriously? Nasty burger? Who would eat from a place called Nasty anyway? The people in some of these realities were just weird. Well if it was still operating and was popular maybe the term nasty was some sort of slang.

After taking a tour of the city which included an Observatory, A Major Research Lab, Museum, and other such modern buildings such as Skyscraper Naruto decided to get something to eat. For a place described as ghost central it seemed relatively peaceful so far. A hell of a lot more docile then the blond's accidental trip into the Ghost Zone.

Entering the fast food establishment the food smelled not only edible but decent, at least compared with fast food standards. Naruto ordered a burger, some fries, and a shake and sat down at one of the boots. He proceeded to eat his meal in peace. It was ok more or less, he had better burgers before.

''Hey you!'' Someone, a girl suddenly called out to him. He looked up and noticed a young teenage girl. She had black hair done in the style of a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with another strange design on it, but the shirt only reached to about her belly button. She was also wearing a pleated green and black plaid skirt over long purple stockings that tucked into black leather boots. On her back was a purple backpack that looked like a cow's udders.

''Don't you know by eating that you're contributing to the slaughter of innocent animals?''

Naruto gave her a quizzical look. It took him a moment before he recognized the type of behavior for this girl. She was with the whole vegetarian deal. Make no mistake Naruto love animals; he just loved eating them even more. Well the ones that taste delicious like pig more or less. Oh yes and cows too.

''I'd be with you on that, but unfortunately meat tastes good.'' Naruto said as he took another bite of his burger despite the girl's annoyance.''

''That's horrid...Vegetables and Fruit are a far healthier alternative and you don't have to kill animals to make it.''

Naruto took a sip of his shake as he looked back up at the girl. She was a bit on the slender side, but pretty cute all the same. Naruto was curious on just how develop this girl would be given some time.

''Depends on the person…Meat has a lot of nutrients and such that some people need.''

''People can live without eating meat.'' The girl replied quite adamant that her opinion was right.  
Naruto really hated dealing with people persistent in their beliefs to the point of trying to push it on others. That's what annoyed him about religious groups like Christians or the so called religion but really a cult Scientology. Any religion that requires you to pay money to be more religious was obviously a fake.

''The Neanderthals ate nothing but meat since agriculture took quite awhile to be discovered.'' Naruto pointed out but that didn't seem to discourage the girl. Why did she come over here anyway? He really wanted to eat his meal in peace. Unfortunately like many others in his shoes he was a beacon for Chaos and the unjust. Until he came to where his fellow beacon is at during which he seemed to absorb that chaos and his life became more hectic. Sometimes it didn't pay to travel to other dimensions.

_'_'And when it was then they found a way to eat alternatively. '' She shot back crossing her arms.

''Look if you're trying to convert me it won't work…Meat is far too much of who I am for me to change.'' _More like once who I become. I made a choice and I can't back out. The futher I walk this path the further I travel from who I once was. _

''Gaaah!'' Was the gir's frustrated cry. ''Why can't people like you understand.'' She said in frustration.

''People like me? I'm just going to ignore that,'' The blond said as he finished up his food and went to through it away. He ignored her as her as he walked away. _'The nerve of that girl…'' _He looked at the directions he printed out. For the time being he was renting an apartment until his papers cleared and he was able to buy a house. Now most people would find it immoral that he used his shinobi abilities to rob casino blind and such like that. Oh hell they might protest that, but in the truth said people would do the exact same thing if they were in his position. It wasn't like all the worlds ran on the exact same currency.

At least the mighty U.S dollar or Japanese Yen seemed to be common among the places he had been.

He walked to the school and chuckled at the name. Casper High? Ironic much? He led to the office of the Vice-Principal/English Teacher/Substitute teacher L. Lancer.

He was promptly given his schedule based on the test he took a few weeks prior to this semester. His first class was that of algebra class. This would actually be cake. He could have aced the tests within the categories of genius, but he didn't want to be too noticeable during the first day. Having been given a copy of books from the book room he went to his locker. Number 900. Putting most of his materials in the book he tried to sense if anything was amiss.

Naruto didn't seem to pay too much attention of the students heckling some girl. Something about her being emo or something. ''Well if it isn't the Emo!'' Naruto heard a male voice shout. He looked up from his locker to see a tall, blond, dumb blond type…From his red jacket with a sport's emblem on it he was obviously jock and his target of torment was the girl from Nasty Burger.

''Once again Dash you show how dumb you really are by not being able to distinguish between a Goth and an Emotional disturbed person.''

Naruto had to smirk at that one. The raven haired girl had quite the bite to her.

''You calling me dumb freak!''

''It's pretty self explanatory …But since your asking then yes, yes I am.'' He heard her say. He couldn't help but snicker at her comment.

''I'll show you to make fun of me Emo,'' The Jock said as he grabbed her shirt. That was taking things a little too far. It was pathetic on how school systems let jocks and other people with a bit of wealth get away for bully other kids as long as games for their schools were won or their parents giving the school generous bonuses which a vast amount seemed to mysterially advantage.

As if time had slowed down Naruto zipped over to where they at. His superior super human reflexes left the students in awe. A swift kick sent the blond into the lockers causing a semi-noticeable dent as he caught the girl in his arm bridal style when he crouched down to catch her. He then looked up and gauge the reaction of the now silent students.

''You think it makes you something to bully others? That it makes you bad beating up on those weaker then you. Well let me give you a tip. If I see you harass her again I'll break every bone in your body,'' He said and by making a point kicking a hole in the wall causing nearly everyone's eyes to pop out. ''Boo,'' He said as the students sped off leaving the hallway empty except for him and the girl. The girl eased out of his arms.

''I didn't need your help,'' The girl said as she smoothed her skirt.

''Maybe not…doesn't mean I wouldn't help anyway…In this situation people usually say thanks.''

''Whatever…just leave me alone.'' She replied curtly as she left.

_''Hhm I'm sensing a form of…Amnesty maybe? That reminds me…what the hell is that word… Amnesty?'' _It took him a moment before he remembered the dictionary or at least Wikipedia definition. As luck would have it the girl was in his class. He ignored the curious looks and sometime glares she sent at him. He decided to go to the Library to see if they had any books. He liked this series of books, by Agatha Christine chronicling the murder/mystery/detective series which starred Hercule Poirot. Going up to the second floor he noticed in a corner in a dimly lit section of the library sat the black haired girl. It break time so most of the students were outside so that gave the girl a moment of peace of solitude.

She was on a lap top and noticed she was looking up stuff that had to do with the super natural. ''Yeah I know I sensed it too,'' She said to the computer.

**''The ghost have been becoming restless lately.'' **The voice from the computer answered. Whoever it was on the other side was using some kind of device to mask their voice.

Dark, mysterious and has knowledge of supernatural world. Definitely the sidekick or future side kick. ''I'll look into it…''

**''Has anything unusual happen that coincide with this restlessness?''  
**

''No...nothing at all, well this new guy showed up but...''

**''You know I don't believe in coincidences. Has he done anything unusual?''**

''If you count kicking a whole through the wall unusual?''

**''He kicked through a wall? There have been documented cases where possession has given people near super human level of durability and other attributes. Do you know this boy names?''**

''I didn't think ask...'' The girl replied.

**''That's sloppy Samantha.''  
**

Samantha, as she was now identified scowled. ''I don't think he's being overshadowed. He's just some new kid, he's nothing important.''

**'If you say so...''**

''Look I have to go. I'll contact you more when I have more information.'' Sam said cutting off the computer.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves wondering about this new development. Exiting the janitor's closet he walked into the hall filled with the hustle and bustle of many teens. There were the preppies, the geeks, the pretty boys, the Africans, the Asians, and pretty much more general and typical cliques that made up high school.

''Alright Fentured cough up your money!'' It was the shame blond from before but bully some black haired boy. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt with some design on the front in red and a pair of rough blue pants. On his back was a blue backpack or from what Naruto could see from the side as the boy was being held against the lockers.

''Some people just don't learn!'' Naruto said as he placed a genjutsu on himself. Walking up behind the blond he tapped his shoulder. The blond snapped his head around, ''Wha...'' Only to his eyes instead of coming face to face with Naruto he saw a giant floating head of an evil ghost Nogitsune.

**''I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL WITH KETCHUP MORTAL!''**

Said blond dropped the boy and went down the hallway screaming. Mixture of laughter or confusion was mixed. So much for trying to keep himself under the radar. ''You ok kid?'' Naruto asked extending his hand. The guy took it and Naruto pulled himself up.

''Thanks man...how'd did you do that?'' He asked in confusion. He didn't see the evil mask of certain death and was dumb founded that the school bully and star jock was scared away by the new kid.

''Trade secret...caught him picking on another girl earlier, hair also black.''

''Oh, you must mean Sam Mason of the Mason family,'' The boy said as he opened his locker.

''Mason family?''

''Yeah the Masons are one of the richest family in Amity Park. They practically own a quarter of it along with various other places. Members of the family are involved in several aspects of society from Engineering, Real Estate, and Stocks.''

''Huh...you think with money like that they send their daughter to private school.''

''Yeah well...there was supposed to be some kind of incident that was real hush hush and as such the next thing anyone knew she was attending public school.''

''Hhm, and knowing the rich type they spun this around into good publicity. Showing they're quite respectable people and could grace us mere mortals with their presence.''

''Like I said those are just rumors.''

_''Hey isn't that the new kid?''_

_''I heard he beat up Dash!''  
_

_''You know he's pretty cute!''_

_''He's hanging out with the ghost freak!"'  
_

_''Eew you don't think he's a ghost freak too do you?''_

Naruto frowned in annoyance as he heard the students not so subtly whispered. Naruto looked to the boy for answers. ''I'm not exactly well liked around here. It's because of my parents. Amity is split down the middle between wanting to award them with the key to the city or to lock them away in the Insane asylum.''

''Something to do with Ghosts?''

''Yeah my parents...Amity's first and only professional ghost hunters.''

''You think they cut you some slack if your parents are dealing with specters and such.''

''Yeah well, must ghosts are pranksters and such. If they aren't scaring people they're most stealing things or other things considered juvenile. As such a lot of people viewed them as jokes. It doesn't help that their both scientists and build a lot of weaponry and stuff. Latest rumors say I was created. Name is Danny Fenton by the way.''

Naruto extended his hand. ''Naruto Uzumaki...'' They shook hands.

''That's a cool name? Where are you from?''

''From out east. I was born in one of the small islands, but raised in Japan for the majority of my life. I know english and other cultures so well because of my tutors. You can say my father was famous where he was from, but because of the enemies he made I have to go by my mother's name. I try to keep a low profile as there are rumors of this group that wants me dead.'' _Not exactly a lie but close enough to troop.  
_

''Wow that must be tough...'' Danny said, placing a sympathetic hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''You get used to it. Anyway what class you have next?''

''English with Mr. Lancer. He's an ok teacher but kind of strict.''

''Curious...I have that teacher as well. Might as well go,'' Naruto said as the two boys went to English. Yet once again the girl, Sam was in his class. Naruto had a feeling this was going to be a reoccurring experience. After sitting through the rest of his classes the last bell for the end of the day rang. Naruto was on his way to the exit when screams filled the hall. Students turned and came running in, barreling into eachother and knocking other students down. Like a heard of scared animals those upright were trampling over those caught on the ground. It was then with an eerie green glow Naruto caught sight of what had the students so terrified. It was a dark green ectoplasmic tiger. The creature gave a roar as it got ready to pounce. Flinging is backpack to his front Naruto channeled chakra into a seal on the inside and summoned a foot long Katana. Imprinted on it's white blade at the bottom was an array of seals. Grasping the handle Naruto charged forward as the ghost tiger made it's move. Moving into a baseball style slide for safe he slid under the creature with the top of his Katana slashing it's underbelly.

His momentum coming to a halt Naruto poised it's blade at the creature. The creature gave a roar before it went intangible and passed through the walls out of the school. Naruto hoisted his blade over his back and made way for the exit. He knew that shit just a lot more complicated. He exited the building and was making way to his apartment. He didn't feel like dealing with any questions and would save that for tomorrow. Even if he had to go as far as using some Ninjutsu to alter memories. Though the first thing of business he was going to take care of was the person following him.

00

Chapter End

00

To answer questions asked yes there will be original ghosts and monsters. Yes this is prior to the series canon. Yes in some ways this is AU. If anyone knows of any plot holes or episode inconsistencies they noticed fill free to tell me so I can work out the mistakes different from the actual canon.


	2. A friendship formed!

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune:Resurrection

0

Progressively Stronger Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto quickly spun, his hand latching onto the wrist of the person as he used the momentum to push them into a nearby dark alley. The person was slammed against a dumpster giving out a rather feminine cry of pain. One hand was on the person's shoulder and the other on the person's left arm. Naruto let the person go once seeing who is was.

''Manson?'' Surprised that the Goth chick was his follower. Sense he was able to easily sense his follower the person wasn't that much of a threat. But he rather find out why they were following him in the first place. The girl swung out her right hand which Naruto avoided with ease as he took two steps back.

Sam massaged her shoulder where he slammed her into the dumpster. ''Thanks alot ass-hole!'' She said acidly.

''I'm the ass-hole?'' He asked with disbelief. ''You were the one following me. You could have been a thief,'' He held up a finger a he began listing off. ''Murderer, spy, or even a rapist. I had every right to defend myself.'' He paused and then asked the questioning that had been at the forefront of his mind since he realized it was her. ''Why were you following me?''

''I wasn't following you. I just happened to be heading the same way.'' She answered.

''I doubt it. I'm heading to my apartment complex and from what I heard your family is pretty well off, so try again?''

''Who told you?'' She asked, trying to change the subject.

''That doesn't matter...so...are you going to tell me or should I try piecing the puzzle together of one Sam Manson by asking our esteemed student body?''

She gave him a menacing look then relented,''Fine...I saw how you took out that ghost.''

''Yeah, you and half the school.''

''No I mean I really 'saw' as in I'm not just some statistic. I don't just run and scream like a chicken with it's head cut off at the sight of ghost. It's kind of hard to explain...I can...feel them sometimes. I get these really intense headaches.''

''That's curious...do you have any mental abilities?'' He asked as she looked up at him surprised.''Let's just say I had a job where I had to 'study' people and mental problems when connected to the super natural. I ask because intense headaches at unusual intervals are usually signs of telepathic abilities emerging.''

''Wow...you're smarter then you look...no offense.''

''Tch...I wasn't always this smart. I have my teachers to thank for that. I didn't have the luck of being taught things because I was an orphan.'' Naruto paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, I know about the thing...the library thing.''

Sam went rigid at that. ''You were spying on me?'' She asked, angry and upset that were privacy was invaded.

''You can be pissed if you want. Remember that the school library is a public place and you can't justified being angry as you're here now for following me.''

_'Damn him!" _She mentally cursed, not being able to refute his logic. Why couldn't he be like most of the dumb blondes at the school obsessed with popularity, wealth, clothes, and money? Stupid blonde.

''You know...you're pretty cute when your angry,'' Naruto found himself suddenly saying. He didn't know why but there was like he just said something cute about her. He had filling that this girl would grow into a beautiful young woman someday. It had been such a long time after all. He would never forget Hinata but...

''Back off...I still don't know whether I should trust you or not? You're suspicious you know that right? You appear out of nowhere, can fight ghosts, trying to find information on certain people; maybe the last one isn't accurate but it's close enough don't you think?''

''Kuso!'' He was hoping the girl wouldn't be that damn smart.

''Shit is right!'

Naruto looked up in surprise. ''You speak Japanese?''

_''Courtesy of dear old 'mother' and 'father' you could say.''_

_''Hhm...you seem like a real individual, smart, different from the crowd, and observant. I know this is presumptuous but if you tell me more about you and I'll do the same.''_

_''Fact for fact.''_

_''Fair enough but let's just say that some of things I'll tell you will blow your mind.''_

_''I'll be the judge of that. My name is Sam**antha **Amelia Manson.''_

_''Naruto, Uzumaki from my mother's side, Namikaze from my father's side."_

_''If you haven't heard about my parents you will eventually. Jeremy and Pamela Manson, whom own practically half the town. I swear there like the definition of the word preppy. Then there's my grandma whose pretty cool. She says I'm a lot like her and supports my individuality.''_

_''My parents, died when I was born. The plot of a madmen and well, its easier if I just showed you...'' He said as he press_ed two fingers against the girls forehead. Certain memories were melded into her psyche. Particularly only things Naruto wanted her to know at the time. When it was done Sam fell back, against the dumpster into a sitting position.

The first thing that happened was her loosing her lunch. The memories to real and vivid to be false. The next thing she did was something she hadn't done in years. She cried real tears, as if everything she witnessed was done to her. Naruto picked up the girl bridal style and teleport back to his place. By the time she came too it was late in the evening. She groaned and sat up, looking around the strange room. Her head still spinning and her focus blurry.

''I hope you enjoy tea...'' Naruto said setting a cup on a desk nearby. On it was a Windows XP computer, an 04 model along with some photographs. Some of the memories came back to her. Some of those images were familiar. Kushina, his mother. Jiraiya, his teacher. Then she spoke something that happened before her mind had time to catch up. ''Why?''

''I shouldn't trust you...but I decided I'm going to anyway. You know more about this world then I do. I'm trusting you a lot by revealing what I did to you. No point in partnership if you can't trust me right?''

''What if...what if I were tell someone...''

''You won't because your not the type too. And if you did I would have to kill you and everyone you told. You saw the memories. It would be easy for someone like me to do.'' He spoke coldly as Sam went pale.

''I won't...I won't tell anyone,'' She said, oddly meaning it. A small part of her mind was screaming at her for being insane. It was telling her to run, but then with Ghosts appearing and causing havoc in the last few centuries ago would it be all that unbelievable. The poltergeist who played small pranks and came to people and visions were becoming ore powerful with each passing decade. No longer only being able to momentarily past people or become a visible form with bed sheets. They were becoming real and could hurt people. They were taking all sorts of shapes and sizes and becoming more numerous by the week.

''Sam if you aid me I'll aid you...as simple as that. You have my back and I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you.''

''Is that how you sweet talk all the girls? Tell them that no monsters or demons will hurt them or you'll rip them in two?''

He shrugged, ''It depends...is it working on you?'' He asked smirking.

Sam shook her head, feeling herself flush. She couldn't believe this cocky bastard was making her blush. She wasn't supposed to be the pretty or sought out girl. She was the rich bitch or creepy goth girl.

''You're more beautiful then you know. You should leave your hair down more often?''

_''Her hair?'_ Sam reached up to feel her hair and sure enough it wasn't in it's signature small ponytail.

''Your hair tie is on the table. And don't worry about your parents I called using your cell phone and mimicked your voice. 'You' told them you were going to shopping for a new change in attire.''

Sam scowled at him, she could imagine her parents jumping at joy.  
He turned, smirking, ''I didn't say what style though. When you're ready let me know. I'll take you home.''

Sam shook her head, still feeling a bit nauseous about what she experienced. She hardly knew him and yet he trusted her with some pretty dark secrets. On the other hand he could kill her with ease if she told anybody so that was out. This whole situation was just so damned confusing. She might as well enjoyed the tea he made. There would be plenty of time to figure out more of this situation later.

Meanwhile in the other part of the house Naruto was talking on the phone.  
'_You ever heard of patience? You hardly know the girl. That was just sloppy. Rushed!''_

_''I know but I'm not in the mood slowly feeding her facts for over six months before she begins to trust me.''_

_''You could just seduce her...''_

_''I'm not like your other agents. I can work with females without fucking them or trying to fuck them thank you.''_

_''Virtous as always Uzumaki-kun. Very keep your end of the deal and I'll keep mine."  
_

_''Bye...'' _Naruto said as he hung up the call.


	3. The Portal Incident

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune:Resurrection

0

Progressively Stronger Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

''People here don't tend to pay too much attention do they?'' Naruto asked as he and Sam walked down the hallway. ''At least not to the important things,'' he added ignoring the whispers of students about the goth freak and the new kid hooking up. It annoyed him to know end the lack of common sense, manners, and the other charms of the older generation was drifting away. No longer were kids being though to drive or taking classes on etiquette because of tax cuts and such.

No longer were mothers teaching their daughters how to be ladies or how to cook often being bitter towards the father of their children up and leaving;those same fathers skipping out on responsibility and teaching their sons on how to be men. Then there was all the new drugs and how casual sex was becoming in society. Naruto knew that not all people fell down this road and women and men shouldn't be so generally stereotyped, but with the numbers growing each year it made it kind of hard to calculate the numbers.

''What do you expect? Not everyone has the opportunity to be forced into maturity. I guess I was just one of the lucky ones to develop self awareness of myself and individuality.''

''I supposed things could be worse. Literature is up next...'' He said opening his locker and taking out his book.  
Class had passed by without much incident. Soon lunch came around.

''Hey Naruto over here!'' Danny Fenton called to him from a table by the window.

''You know Fenton huh?'' Sam's statement was an observation more then anything.

''I'm surprised seeing that your into ghosts that you're not friends with him. Apparently his parents are ghost hunters.''

''The kid is okay, but he obsesses over Paulina too much for my taste.'' by the way she spat out Paulina's name it was obvious Sam had no love for this girl.

''Paulina?''

''Yeah the Queen Bee of the school.'' The Queen Bee label had a double meaning. The first meaning the Queen of a hive and the other students as drones who followed her other command and the more vicious latter of head bitch that no one like and was only attentive to her; based on looks, money, and popularity that filled the prerequisites of being popular. Sam pointed out the girl as Naruto checked her out.

She was pretty attractive, light brown skin;obviously of Hispanic descent with long raven haired. Naruto wasn't sure if the girl was mixed or not. She had on a pink tank top filled out with large perky breasts and was wearing hip-hugger jeans that were a bit low-cut. The quality was quite nice along with the necklace she was wearing made it obvious the girl had some money. There was another girl, wearing a light yellow cashmere top and darker yellow skirt. She was wearing a yellow head band and she was also pretty filled out. She was dark skin, a shade darker then mocha.

The third girl was the atypical long blonde hair and blue eyed-girl seen in social circles. Her outfit was similar to Hispanic girl only with a white top instead of pink. Then their was the jocks, the blond from before he had to scare off and by his side was a guy of Korean descent wearing a sports jacket with the school colors.

''Curious...'' Naruto said as they approached the table by the window. ''Any idea on the guy in the cap?'' He asked, gesturing to the dark skinned kid by Danny.

He was wearing a red cap on his head that looked like it was turned backwards. He wore a simple yellow sweater and a pair of army green cargo pants with brown shoes. On his back was an army green backpack.

''Tucker Foley, nephew of the Mayor and Son of the biggest supplier of Electronics in Amity Park. He's the smartest kid in our grade.''

''Hhm...'' Naruto grunted. ''Hey Danny...'' He greeted as he and Sam sat. Introductions went about as the four got better acquainted.

The pair of four found themselves walking to Fenton Works after school. ''Wait so your saying even with all these incidents the Science community still denounces ghosts?'' Naruto asked in disbelief. Talk about ignoring what was right in front of you.

''Yeah...apparently they think my parents and those who believe in ghost are crazy. Though once my parents activate the Ghost Portal then we'll have proof. ''

''How did they denounce the proof before?'' Naruto asked, curious on what method they used to suppress the information. He could understand trying to prevent a panic, but that sort of thing could also be dangerous.

''Most of the sightings were by teenagers...'' Danny began as Naruto sighed.

''Of course...''

''Anyone else is usually discounted as a drug addict or have mental problems.'' he added.

''How do your parents manage to do all these projects and stuff? I doubt they're being paid to be hunt for spirits that apparently don't exist.''

''Vlad Masters finances the projects and expenses to support our family. He's known my parents since college and owns a sizable interests in land in several states and a lot of businesses in Wisconsin.''

''Like what exactly?''

''Well he's part owner in several high tech businesses and owns Axion labs. He also part owner of several air ports, some football teams, and numerous small businesses. '' As Danny finished Sam spoke up.

''In other words he's the only contender against my parents who owns a sizable amount of property and businesses in Amity Park.''

The walk from Casper High to the Fenton household was relatively short. The Fenton's house or better known as Fenton Works was anything but a house. It was a four story building with a massive sign supported by metal and LEDs forming the words 'Fenton WORKS' in flashing lights.

"Well, here we are!" Danny looked from his friends to his front door, gesturing to the building in front of them.

With a sigh of resignation, Danny plodded up the steps to his front door. He cautiously cracked it open and poked his head in, searching for any rampaging equipment intent on showering them in slime. Assured that no mechanical monsters awaited them in the foyer, Danny waved his friends in after him.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Danny called through the house. ''I've brought two new friends who want to see the demonstration.

"Danny, my boy!" Called the faint voice of Jack Fenton, Danny's father. "We're in the basement, son! Come on down!"

The four teenagers passed through the family room and kitchen and headed down the stairs to the lab, Danny leading the way. The massive Ghost Portal that dominated an entire side of the lab was sight catching.

His twp parents greeted the teens and introduced themselves to Naruto and Sam. Jack Fenton was a large chunky man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and black boots. He had short black hair with a white streak in it. He liked his wife looked to be in his forties.

Madeline Fenton, was a rather attractive woman with short brown haired and sharp violet eyes. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Her figuring was quite attractive for a woman who had two kids and in her forties. It was obvious she must have worked out quite often. Luckily enough there was more then enough backup suits for all four teens. With the exception of the collar, gloves, belt and boots which were black everything was white.

"This is it," Jack proclaimed with a winning smile. He knelt down and picked up one end of a rather large cable. "This portal is bound to break the dimensional barrier that separates us from the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie picked up another cord of the same thickness lying on the ground. "Our life's work finally comes to fruition."

The two held hands as they connected the two cables, allowing the Ghost Portal to get the large amounts of power it needed to run. Everyone looked into the portal. A wave of green electricity began to spiral around the portal, stopping halfway through and fizzling out of existence.

An uncomfortable silence that hung in the air following what appeared to be the most anticlimactic activation of a machine in the history of machines. Jack slowly lowered his gaze from the inactive portal.

Maddie looked at her husband with sympathy. "Don't worry honey," she said optimistically. "We did have some problems computing the ectoplasmic energy feed; maybe we made a mistake in the calculations?" Jack seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Maybe you're right. Hmm! Maybe you made a miscalculation! Come on, let's go check." Maddie scowled at the accusation, but followed Jack as he bounded up the steps three at a time.

After the adults had left, Tucker walked over to the portal, inspecting it closely despite the warnings. Of course, the portal didn't work anyway. "I know I'm no expert in this sort of thing," he said after examining the device. "But everything looks like it's configured properly."

''This looks like some pretty advance technology. Even if their field of choice is unusual the scientific community were fools to turn your parents away.''

''It would have been something if it worked,'' Sam said with a sigh as she looked over to Danny. ''You okay guy...''

''All that time they spent and the portal won't even work. I feel kind of sad for them.''

"Maybe you should go in and check it out," Sam suggested. "Maybe there's something inside that's broken that you can fix?"

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "Why do _I_ have to go inside the Ghost Portal?"

''Well it is your parents invention. Think how happy they would be if you fix it.'' _That and I've always wanted to see the dimension where ghosts come from anyway._

"Come on Danny, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam added.

''Ghost Portal + Unknown Result = Ghosts. That could cause...Death!'' Naruto spoke as Sam glared at him.

_'You're not helping!'_

_'I was supposed to help?'_

"Technically, it's a portal into a parallel dimension comprised mostly of ectoplasm...a.k.a the Ghost Zone as Mr. Fenton calls it.'' Tucker explained.

''I keep the suit on if I was you. It'll keep you protected.'' Naruto added.

Danny walked over to the portal and sighed. "Here it goes!" Danny stepped through the archway and into a small room. It was covered with glowing green circuits. He found a small panel with a red and green button. He gulped slightly as he pressed the green button. At first nothing happened and Danny thought he had wasted his time. Then there was a flash and green and white light exploded around him. Energy ripped through his body and his body felt like it was filled with slime. Danny cried out as he tumbled out of the portal as it overloaded and shut down.

''Danny!"' The others crowded around him. ''Hey man you okay?''

''Aah crap..this was a terrible idea...quick get him upstairs and inform his parents.''

Danny woke up with a splitting headache and a damp cloth on his forehead. "What hit me?" He sat up and found his older sister sitting at his desk reading a book. She was an attractive girl about two yea rs older then him. She had long reddish-orange hair, unusual seeing their father had black hair and mother had brown. She was quite slender, dressed in a black shirt and blue pants a shade lighter then their mother's jumpsuit.

"You're finally awake." She quickly got up and went to his open door. "He finally woke up." She walked to his bedside. "You had us worried little brother." Jazz sat down next to him. "You've been out for almost 24 hours.'

''A Day? Gah it feels like I was out for a week.''

''What were you thinking by the way? You could have been killed.''

Danny didn't have time to answer as his mom and dad burst into the room. His mom rushed to his side while his dad took position at the foot of the bed. "So did the portal work?" Both Fenton ladies glared at Jack and he silently gulped and managed a smile. "How you doing son?"

"My head is pounding...not to mention the chill...''

His mom checked his forehead. "No fever. Can you move?"

Danny checked under the sheets to make sure he was clothed before leaping out of bed. He test jumped a few times. "I feel great! Guess I just needed a little sleep."

"That's great Honey. But I want you to try and take it easy for a few days."

"Take it easy! I've been out for an entire day. I need to get out and stretch.''

Elsewhere in a secluded lab in the outer rim of Amity Park underground.

''**My word.'' **The figure said as the readings from the bugs he implanted in the Fenton's labs and computer flickered to life. ''**To think of all the things that could have happened.''  
**

Months of planning had gone down the drain. For weeks now he had been cultivating the perfect revenge against his long time hated college...acquaintance Jack Fenton.

Ecto Acne, that was what he was inflicted with due to the carelessness of Jack Fenton. It was a one in a million chance that he would have survived the disease that was absolutely fatal to humans. It was a nasty disease that often developed in people who were exposed to near lethal levels of Ectoplasm. Either Jack would become a half ghost like him and it would drive away his wife a fellow ghost hunter, forcing her to hunt him down and dissecting him or the man would kill himself out of grief. The third would be alternatively would be the man wouldn't survive and the best part was that their would virtually be no way of linking him to the incident. But this...this was a disas...no...maybe he could change this to an advantage.

''**Computer!''**

A holographic image of Maddie Fenton appeared in front of him. She was dressed in her usual blue jumpsuit. "Yes sweetie?"

**"Display the DNA scan!"** Vlad had 'popped' up to check up on Danny when he heard about the incident. Taking a DNA sample before having to leave on business.

"Displaying now Honey!" The hologram floated away as an image of a large DNA strain appeared on a floating computer screen. "The infusion of ghost DNA is at about fifty percent, but it is constantly shifting its spectral properties."

"Explain!" He had copied all of the information that The Fentons had gathered and downloaded them into his computers. He hoped an answer could be extracted from the data.

**"Unknown!"**

Vlad rubbed his chin as he tried to think.

**''If he's anything like me it'll take his powers time to develop. I might be able to force them to grow and evolve during times of duress. I'm going to need to test his power but with whom...Computer open the files on Ectoplasm class B...''**

Several files with images of Ghosts came up. Among them the name 'Ember', 'Skulker', and 'Aragon.' Other powerful ghosts that he had studied to inquire the nature of their power and weaknesses. They were the only ghosts who posed a minor threat to him if engaged in combat.

Years of learning how to control his power and the fact that the learning curve of Ghosts was extremely minor to humans gave him an advantage. Ghosts source of power was there ghostly possession which only gave a minor boost in power when a Ghost reached their plateau.

As a Half Ghost **Plasmius **did not have such restrictions. Being half ghost and human the mutation and power boost gave **Plasmius **at least twice the power bonus of most ghosts when each Plateau was reached. **''B-class are far too powerful for him to handle now.'' **Even if B-class posed a minor threat there was a large gap of power between each class. Even as powerful as he was now he doubt he himself could take on an A-class on fair grounds and win without some tricks up his sleeve.

**''C-class Files..'' **The C-class files were far more extensive. Names like the 'Lunch Lady' and such stuck out. They weren't as powerful and very few lacked a theme like the B-class and above ghosts. Now to find some particular weak C-class ghosts to test young Daniel with. That was what Vlad was after.

Most D-class were just mass of Ectoplasm whose physical form were often materialized through sheets or latching unto a spiritually aware hosts like a leach. Once Danny's power awakened they would be comparable to a D-class, but would quickly start to grow and adapt. Vlad doubt they would give him much of a challenge beyond a few days.

It was then a particular file caught his eyes. A ghost wolf of some sorts often sighted around time. Animal spirits usually adapted and grew into some of the most powerful B-class creatures. This one was more brawn then brain and Danny needed a test that would force him to survive. An animal with a kill instinct that wasn't too terribly powerful would do the trick.

He chuckled. "**Yes! This is perfect."**


	4. Specters of Meat Part 1

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune:Resurrection

0

Progressively Stronger Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Author's Note

00000000

I added half a chapter's worth of information and stuff to this to make the chapter longer so yes some stuff have been added.

00

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS

!000000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto was resting in his bed as he was contemplating the last few days. Like his newest transformation and this weapon that Kuiinshi had given him. This weapon, his only real means of fighting these ghosts. Though the person he was really feeling sorry for was the kid named Danny. In the throes of puberty and now he was a partially mutated hybrid specter. The only solace he could offer the kid was to help train with him so he could at least learn to control his power. His thoughts were soon interrupted as a rapping at his window broke him out of his trance. He walked over and found Sam at his window. He opened the window, ''How the hell did you get down here?''

''One of my family's 'Chauffeurs. He's pretty cool once you get to know him.''

''Any reason why you're here at this time of night?'' He asked as he helped her in.

''I couldn't sleep. '' she said as she looked around Naruto's room. It was a bit different then what she remembered. There were boards on all the walls with complicated looking formulas along with pictures of various people. Most of them were of women with figures that made Sam started to feel uncomfortable about her still developing figure.

There was also a desk with a brand new computer and furniture. Sam took a seat on the bed as she decided to focus on something else when her eyes landed on Naruto's weapon.

''So I'm sure you didn't just come to look around my room. Is there something you want to talk about?'' He asked as Sam took a hold of the blade.

''I...I don't know. It's just I have this really bad feeling something is going to happen soon you know.'' She said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

''Alright...I'm not doing anything really. Let's talk then.'' Naruto said taking a seat next to Sam as they spent most of the night talking and enjoying each others company.

''So, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?'' Jack Fenton, Danny's portly father asked him.

The four teens found themselves in the Fenton's basement hoping they could acquire some knowledge from Danny's ghost expert parents so they could better defend themselves.

'Actually, Dad, I want to be an astronaut.'' Danny informed him, hoping not to disappoint his ghost obsessed father.

''I'm really still on the fence about the thing to be honest.'' Sam stated with a shrug of her shoulders. While she was still into ghosts most of them were so bland and lack personality.

'' Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal.'' Tucker said, voicing his obvious non-interest in the paranormal. He was an electric guy after all.

''Ghosts? I'm more into mythology and stuff like that.''Naruto added with a yawn and exhaled from his nose. The rather bland blue coloring of the lab and sterile smell bothered his senses slightly so he didn't want to stay any longer then he had to.

''Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn.'' Jack told them as he picked up and introduced a Thermos. ''This is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos-a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!''

Danny's ghost sense then went off. ''Oh no, this isn't good.'' The teen whispered in panic.

''I got you covered.'' Naruto said tapping the side of his eye reminding the teen of his Genjutsu ability. The ghost portal opens and two green octopus-like ghosts came out. The creature tentacles lashed out only to be cut by Phantom's echo and caused them to react violently.

Thrusting his arms forward and concentrating Danny let out ecto blasts causing the creatures to lerch back into the portals. A flash of light reacted from the portal as it promptly closed all the while Jack kept on lecturing Tucker and Sam.

''And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world. Unfortunately my wife and I haven't been able to figure out how to control the blasted thing. Someday will be able to figure how to control it and learn all about the world of the afterlife.''

Later that morning Naruto and Sam were at a diner enjoying breakfast before having to head to the school. ''So any other bright ideas?'' Sam asked as she was enjoying her french toast.

''Hey to be fair you didn't think it would be a bad idea either.'' He said as he finished cutting up his pancakes and began pouring maple syrup over them. ''Anyway at least that Fenton Thermos would be worthwhile to have. I mean not having to always chase the ghost away when we can just capture them would be helpful. Though I have to say I feel sorry for Danny though. Not exactly the most stable environment for a guy.''

Speaking of which at Fenton Works. Danny was sitting at a table eating cereal while his older sister Jasmine was reading a book and his mother Maddie was building yet another Fenton brand invention.

Looking up from her book Jazz expressed a huff of annoyance. She just couldn't believe her parents were just so obsessed with ghosts. She herself had as of yet to see to see any of these specters so she was rather skeptical. She wished her parents would get real jobs instead of relying on the money of their old college buddy to finance their research and inventions. As such she never hid her shame or embarrassment of her parents interests.

As Danny was eating his cereal his hand turned intangible. He let out a gasp as he hastily hid it under the table. Still having trouble trying to control his power.

'' Okay, two more days, and it's done.'' Maddie proudly exclaimed after weeks of tinkering.

'' What'd you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done!'' Jack said happily as popped up into the kitchen. ''This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts.''

'' It uses what to track what? '' Danny squeaked out as he hid his hand behind his back as the device began speaking in the same monotonously tone a computer without an advanced program A.I. would.

**''Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward.'' **It instructed as Danny hopped away and swerve out of its way as Jack followed it's directions to Danny.

** '' Ghost is located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.''**

'' What? Huh, that can't be right.'' Jack said scratching his head as he missed Danny turning invisible and back quickly.

'' Actually, uh, I need to tell you guys something.'' Danny said with his head dropped. He figured that the game was up and now his secret was blown.

''That's not all you need Danny.'' Jazz said closing her book and standing up. '' You need guidance, and parents who can provide it!'' she declared rather dramatically.

''Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only...'' Maddie tried to assure her daughter only to be interrupted.

'' Sixteen, biologically, but psychologically I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghost to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!'' she said all the while walking over to Danny and grabbing him. ''Come, you abused, unwanted wretch; I'll drive you to school. '' she said dragging Danny out of the room all the while glaring at Jack and Maddie.

'' Huh, that's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school.''

''That can only mean one thing,'' per usual Jack jumped to the wrong conclusion. ''That's not our daughter, that's a ghost. Danny, no, it's a trap!'' he declared as he and Maddie ran after them.

The group of four were traveling up the stairs of the school as they entered the building.

''I think I should tell them.''

''Why? Parents don't listen. Worse, they don't understand! Why can't they accept me for who I am!'' the goth said going out on a little tangent due to her parent's rather suffocating hold and over-protectiveness.

''Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems?'' Danny dead panned as Sam was brought back down to earth.

''Oh, right, me too.'' she said as Naruto snickered.

''I don't know how much longer I can hide my secret. I keep going intangible at times and if someone catches me I go from the kid with the crazy parents to some sort of ghost freak.'' He said as he started sinking through the floor.

''Tangibility.'' Naruto voiced as Danny groaned and face palmed as the blond helped him up.

''Thanks...something needs to be done. If my Dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?'' he asked as he leaned against a bending machine only to go through it and pop right back up.

''Your powers make you unique you know. Do you really want to give that up?'' Sam said as she turned and to a machine. She took a wallet out of her satchel and put in some quarters and purchased a powerade. ''It helps make you, you, you know. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian! ''

'' Which means what?'' the meat carniseur asked as Naruto explained.

''If it was alive once she doesn't eat it. She made it quite apparent when we first met.'' he said with a smirk as Sam rolled her eyes.

''You're never going to let me live it down are you?'' she said twisting off the gap and drinking 1/5th of its contents.

''No...no I'm not.''

Tucker shrugged his shoulders as the group weaved their way through the crowd of students.

''Bah who cares about that stuff? I am a meat man!'' he proudly declared as several student snickered and pointed out.

''Might want to rephrase your words.'' Naruto said as they entered the cafeteria.

''Anyway speaking of which,'' he said sniffing the air. '' Last night, you had sloppy joes. ''

'' Impressive.'' Danny said as Tucker based about his ability to smell.

'' Meat heightens the senses, and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong. ''

'' And it's about to end. The School Board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.''

'' Wait, what did you do?'' Tucker demanded as they arrived at the lunch line. Getting their trays they were handed a piece of bread with grass on it is put on their trays.

'' What is this? Grass on a bun?'' Danny asked as he poked at it.

'' What have you done?'' he cried out as it he was told his puppy had been kidnapped.

'' Tucker, it's time for a change.''

Back at the Fenton Lab the ghost portal opened a young woman wearing a chef's outfit floated out.

**''The menu's been changed? Why would someone do that?'' **she whispered to herself daintily as she floated through the ceiling.

'' Jack, maybe this is a bad idea.'' Maddie said as her worry was even visible through her face goggles. ''I mean what if you're wrong. I mean so it's unusual for Jazz to offer Danny a ride to school should we really jump to the conclusion that she's a ghost. What if we accidentally hurt her? ''

''Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets in your hair.'' And of course the Fenton Extractor turns on and sucks in Jacks hair. ''Aaaagh!"' he screamed in pain for moments before he finally turned it off. ''See?'' he said as it looked like he had been shocked by a powerful electric current.

All the while the mysterious woman was flying over the city as she made her way to the school. She was halfway there when a figure suddenly popped up in her way.

''**Madeline Graceton are you not?'' **The vampiric looking specter asked the young one.

**''Who are you? And what do you want?''** she asked as the man smiled a kindly smile.

**''Someone who wants to help you. I mean lead you to the one who changed the menu.''**

**''Why would you help me? What do you get out of this young?''** The young pale green skinned woman asked, knowing most ghosts were ruled by their ghostly obsessions and often tried to use others to fulfill it.

**''Just a fan of your mother's cooking. I felt she was wronged. That for her boss to put that food poisoning incident on her and ruined her career was all so dreadful to the point the poor old woman could only become a lunch lady.'''**

That bit of information may have been odd to most to mention it offhandedly liked that it struck a card in the young woman. The fact that few people knew of what happened to her mother after she dropped out of the public eye and moved to a new city to start over.

**''Show me...show me the one whose responsible.'' **the young woman relented and decided to trust this man for the time being. Right now trying to find out who changed the menu her mother put her heart into was the most important thing to her right now. So she followed after the man hoping she could solve what was going on without little incident.

Meanwhile in Casper High Danny was poking at the piece of grass on a bun with his spoon. It was bad enough he was half-dead apparently, but now he had to eat grass and stale bread? He looked to his side and see Tucker was quite distressed while Naruto was slamming his head against the table again and again.

'' Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?'' Danny asked as Naruto stopped face desking.

''Yes little miss goth who isn't really Goth,'' the blond said with a scathing scowl. (1)

''And what the hell does that mean?'' Sam asked, bristling with anger as her arms hooked under her chest, unknowingly bringing focus to her black t-shirt with the words, 'Your Look of Horror Is Adorable' in blood red letters to focus.

''I don't know...I'm pissed form hunger.'' he snarked in response as Lancer showed up. ''

''Ahh, Miss Manson, the School Board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.'' Lancer said as Tucker's head shot up and he sniffed the air.

''Meat...Near.'' he said as if he was in a trance, sniffing Lancer and sending him a glare all the while.

'' No, no, the rumours about the all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue.'' he suspiciously denied as he once more thanked Sam and took off.

''Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam.'' The African American sulked as he picked at his plate. His murmurs were being mimicked by the various students in the cafeteria who were also unsatisfied with this menu choice. Today was supposed to be Pizza today after all and unlike most cafeteria school Casper high cafeteria food wasn't complete crap. The more observant students could feel the animosity of their fellow class mates and tracked their eyes to where the quartet was.

'' It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter.'' Sam informed Tucker in that all knowing matter of hers. Unfortunately from what Naruto noticed so far Sam was a pretty damn pushy a person. She was pretty adamant and dedicated to her vegetarian ways though and believed that all animals deserved the right to live.

Naruto, Tucker, and Danny shared a look as they simply informed her with a simultaneous statement of, ''It's garbage.'' Now while Naruto was open to many different delicacies of food the smell of this vegetation was just plain and stale.

Then that's when it happened a young woman floated down through the ceiling. Dressed as a chef she looked around, hoping to spot the person responsible when a book caught her eye. 'Ultra-recyclo-Vegetarian-Cookbook.' which made her snarl something nasty.

At that Danny's eyes widened as a blue wisp exited his mouth and dispersed as he shivered a bit. Even after all this time he hadn't gotten over the sensation this ghost sense of his made him felt. Of course Tucker (Pro-Meat) and Sam (Pro-Veggie) were arguing as Naruto went back to face desking.

''Uugh guys! We got a problem!'' he said as he was suddenly swatting by Naruto causing him to face desk or one would say technically face table as well. Before Danny could voice is anger at the sudden and unprovoked attack a tray of ultra-recyclo-vegetarian food flew overhead and crashed against the wall. The vegetation and soppy ranch that came with it slid down as it soon hit the ground, broccoli and other such plants that were tossed in rolled about.

''Fenton!'' Dash's annoyed and oddly pitched voice roared as he stomped over to the table.

Danny face clasped at this as his number one tormentor was obviously going to blame him like everything else in his life. ''Make that two problems.'' he amended as Dash slammed his head on the table.

''You know I was looking toward to some Pizza this lunch and you know what I get? MUD PIES!'' He hollered as he pointed to the teen's plate. ''Three mud pies with mud.''

''Redundant much?'' Naruto remarked in annoyance. ''How do you think we feel?'' agreeing with Dash made him slightly less sick then the gunk in front of him.

''It was your little girlfriend who did this you know!'' Dash shouted and that drew in the attention of everyone else as the Cafeteria mansion.

_''No way the new guy is going out with the creepy girl?''_

''I heard she was loaded!''

''No way she has no sense in style. Do you like see what she wears!''

''The new guy is kind of weird too!''

''No way he's hot! Have you seen his ass!"

''You have weird taste girlfriend! Have you seen his hair?''

''Who even talks like that anymore? You need some therapy.''

''Wasn't he the dude that fought that monster thought?''

''Yeah man that was pretty bad ass!''

''I'm not his girlfriend!'' Sam furiously denied as her face began glowing red.

''The best years of my life! My high school life and now it's ruined!'' He grabs Danny by the shirt. ''How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?''

''Actually, it's topsoil.'' Sam corrected the jock who growled.

''Whatever!'' he said as he threw Danny as he picked up some mud pies. ''You guys like this gunk so much you can...'' before Dash could finish he was hit in the face by some of the topsoil courtesy of Danny. ''Uuh...uh...garbage fight!"' he said as he took notice of the rather negative look on the ghost's face.

And of course the Cafeteria erupted into a mass food fight. ''It's not garbage! It's...'' before Sam could go on a tirade she was pulled down as the Quartet made their way through the cafeteria. While the others crawled on the floor Naruto merely dodged and ducked the random food. So much for high schoolers being young adults.

'' You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!'' Dash declared as he was promptly hit in the face.

''Oh great, I'm still his favorite.'' Danny grumbled as they exited the cafeteria.

After following Danny's ghost sense they finally came across the ghost holding a salad in her hands.

''Whoa! Now if more babes were ghost like that I wouldn't mind 'see'ing her pop up all the time.'' Tucker putting emphasis on the word See.

''If that was a pun on her cup size then you fail,'' Naruto simply said as they watched her look around with mixture of curiosity and worry. Though the ghost spotted them and floated over to their surprise and worry. She didn't seem malevolent, but more like she was lost in thought.

''Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf.'' she paused them politely asked. ''Did someone change the menu?'

Tucker answered her with a bored 'yeah' and pointed to Sam. ''She did.''

The ghost became Angry. ''Why did you change it!'' she angrily snapped as the Quarter became alarmed. ''It's been the same for decades and you go and do something like this?'' the ghost paused and calmed herself. ''Even if you don't know why would you pick something so odd?''

''And what's wrong with my choice in food?'' only Sam would stare down an ethereal entity.

''Well for one it tastes like cold cardboard and from what I seen nowadays you girls are way too skinny. Don't you know guys like something with a little oomph!"' she said gesturing to her curves.

''Amen to that!'' Tucker added as his eyes followed her hand movements.

''Shut up Tucker!"' Sam snapped, knocking even turning her head to acknowledge him. (Catchphrase warning) ''There is more to a woman then her body! It's comments like those that support the whole men...'' before Sam could go off on a tirade the ghost interrupted her.

''Oh please spare me that love us only for our mind nonsense. Look when you find yourself in a committed relationship is give and take on both sides. If you start in a relationship fit and attractive then you should work on staying that way. It's only fair both sides stay active, communicate, and try to work on their problems then expecting their significant others to read their mind. While yes its unfortunate that a lot of men are dumb body chasing skeeses doesn't mean we should dismiss them all as such and what's wrong with a guy appreciating me for my body? It makes a girl feel sexy you know,'' the ghost said having an answer and retort to every possible statement or question Sam was about to bring up. ''Trust me honey I may not have been dead all that long but when a girl travels like I do you practically heard it all.''

''Yes Sam you should be very ashamed of yourself,'' Naruto spoke, wearing a smirk all the while. ''Saying women shouldn't be appreciated for their bodies at all.''

''That is not what I said! And whose side are you on anyway!'' she snapped at him with an accusatory finger.

''The person whose idea of food doesn't taste like ass.''

''Regardless I'm not budging from my position. I can't believe you would support the murder of innocent animals!''

In response to Sam's statement the Chef ghost shrugged, ''I'm a Chef and if I cooked only vegetarian I would be out of the business.''

''So why is the menu not being changed so important to you?'' Danny finally spoke up as he was bringing the focus of the conversation back to dealing with the ghost's arrival. To Danny's confusion his ghostly sense went off.

''You see it all began when my mother...'' Before she could begin three vultures descended from the roof and crashed into her, making off with her as they all vanished into the ground. Before the others could react the notorious Ghost canine appeared through the wall looking meaner then ever before. His claws and limbs were now covered with mechanized equipment as something of a vehicle Gatling gun was strapped to his back. And in that moment Naruto voiced all their thoughts. ''Oh fuck!''

00

Chapter End

000

I told you guys I'm not like others. I never abandon my stories. (Seriously Bunji you and the others need to update your older stories.) And yes I decided to add more back-story and character to the villains instead of the generic oh their evil thing most light and soft series have. And yes the Lunch Lady will be making an appearance soon. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this latest update.

1. In Danny Phantom canon Sam is hardly a real goth. It just seemed like a lazy clique the author decided to put Sam as to make her different. I mean Black clothing, unusual music, and an interest in Ghost (something that dark) is hardly what being a Goth entails.

So yeah going to be updating this fic soon, but for people have been giving me cards to include. Proofread what you give before sending it. If I see a bunch of spelling and grammar mistakes I'm going to ignore the card because it shows you didn't put a lot of thought into it.

So yeah anyway if you want to give suggestions give card suggestions for Asuka's Ice Empresses and Dark Mistress decks. I currently don't need any more card suggestions for Naruto. If you give card suggestions for Naruto in response to this AN I will ignore them.

0

Artists

0

I am still looking for artists for the pictures I want done. Requests (Not commissions) as I still don't have a job yet. Which is why I'm going on a hiatus/ partly to try and find a job and partly to focus on fics and add detail, focus, along with length for the updates.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Nyght Fury are doing pictures for me.

This is Lanky Nathan's contribution so far.

http:/lanky-nathan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3effjy

Nyght's contribution (Without color for the time being.)

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Dragonrider626#/d3kpm7g

000

Message to reviewers

The short reviews that you and others give like 'Good fic. Update soon' aren't good reviews. It says you like the story, and that is it. I want to know what you all like about it. Maybe I tried something new with my writing style, or something with my characters. The usual 'I like it, Update.' Is something authors like me who put time and effort don't like or enjoy as its so hollow and generic. Also don't summarize the general fic in one review. I'm not saying review every chapter but a little review here or there would be appreciated. or else we don't know what to improve. Or what way to go old or new, because they didn't clarify what you quote from another author 'A short two-lined, emotionless review, while not as bad as a flame is just as unneeded. Don't appreciate them JUST because they sent a review. Just because they're a reviewer doesn't mean they deserve special treatment. I could send you a review, and all I lose is one minute of my life.'

While I do appreciate all you that do take time to review my story it would mean a lot more if you reviewed by pointing out stuff, highlighting what you liked or give suggestions on what would be interesting.

0000

Also still accepting Original Characters-Profile Info Below

0000

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Home world:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragon ball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

0


	5. Specters of Meat Part 2 !

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

0  
NarutoxHarem

Danny Valerie  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000000

Story Start

000000000

Naruto and Danny were sent reeling through the wall as the ghost wolf continued to attack. A series of ectoplasmic bullets soar through the air as the creature chased after them. Heavy ectoplasmic steps left huge paw prints in the grounds as the creature continued chasing after them. People shrieked and scream, cars crashing into buildings and panic filled the streets. ''Split up!'' Naruto ordered as he took a hard right down one of the streets and passed a bakery. The blond pulled out the strange weapon gifted to him as he tried to will its power to life. He took another hard right into an alleyway away from the populous. He covered his nose with his right hand, the rank stench making him nauseous. The creature lunged at him and Naruto jumped back, its long sharp claws nearly ripping his shirt. Naruto did a spin kick and surely enough he phased right through the creature and jumped back to gain some more room. Gathering his power in his left hand he let loose a low powered Reiki blast, lest he missed and caused damage or injure someone. The blast merely stunned the creature and sent him flying back. ''Why won't this stupid thing work.'' Naruto shouted as he shook the energy-less blade.

The creature quickly recovered and began charging again. Naruto raised his hand again, preparing to fire another blast when Danny phased through the wall. Grabbing the blond he pulled him through the wall as the Ghost wolf phased through another wall and out onto the other side of the building scaring people witless. They all ran and fled in terror as the creature placed its snout against the ground to began tracking his prey. Unable to pick up a scent the creature let out a howl and began quickly running down the sidewalk and into the road, sending several cars veering off the road and into accidents.

''Between the fact my glow stick doesn't work and you barely having a handle on your powers the situation isn't looking good.'' Naruto remarked as he Danny began making way to Naruto's apartment. They had already called Sam and Tucker and told them to make it there.

''But that's not our only problem; like where did that ghost chef go and why did that wolf attack us?'' Danny brought up. It was hard enough concentrating on keeping his powers under control as is, he didn't need a bunch of random ghost attacks to muck it all up. ''And what about all the people who'll get hurt in the mean time?''

''I just hope the Ghost hunters in this world can handle it. Right now the last thing that's needed is two ill-equipped power users thrown into the fray when a vicious animal without someone pulling the strings in the fray. I don't know about you, but our canine friend sure as hell didn't fix himself up with that weaponry.'' Naruto said as they arrived at his doorstep just as Sam and Tucker were dropped off by her chauffeur.

''Oh man this is freaky! Its like all of a sudden were beacon for homicidal ghosts. I'm_ Allergic _to homicidal ghosts Danny.'' Tucker began as Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

''You're allergic to anything that isn't women, meat, and technology Tucker.'' the brunette pointed out, trying to interject a bit of humor into the situation.

''If you're all done shooting the breeze we have a vicious cybernetic canine running around.'' Sam reminded them. ''Lets check the news for any sightings.'' she suggested as Naruto went to his door and unlocked it. They were invited inside as Naruto turned on TV and began flipping through the TV channels.

''_This is Tiffany Sanchez of Channel Five news. Earlier reports today have reported a rather large wild animal causing havoc in the city. Many accidents occurred as the beast began chasing after and terrifying several of our own citizens. Reports of 26 counts of confirmed injuries and several hundred thousand dollars in property damage have occurred. The large beast was reported of having some sort of strange mechanical machinery grafted to its body. Whether or not this factual has yet to be confirmed. The police are investigating the incident and all citizens are encouraged not to go out alone during the night.''  
_

During the report Naruto brought his fingers together and created some kagebunshin. Sending them out in every direction he was hoping to find out where the ghost wolf was and soon. ''If anything else happens my Kagebunshin will pick up on it.'' Naruto stated as another report came in.

_''Another report has come in. Reports of a floating woman of advance age attacking people with meat are coming from Casper High.''_

The four of them bolted for the door when Naruto paused. ''Where do you two think you're going?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Where do you think? We're coming to help.'' Sam stared down the blond. She was stubborn, all things considering.

''You two don't have the excuse of ghost powers and...fuck it...'' he didn't even feel like arguing. He merely grabbed Danny by the scruff of his shirt and using the teleporter jutsu before anything could be said and done. Naruto dropped down to his feet, emerging from the swirl of leaves as Danny nearly fell flat on his face, groaning. ''You'll get used to it.'' Naruto stated as he leaped over the side and made his way into the school. Sure enough dishes of meat floated through the air as they made way for the kitchen. ''You're the Lunch lady right? Graceton's mother? Any reason why you're so pissed off.''

**''Someone changed the menu. The lunch I slaved and toil to prefect. Lunch is sacred Lunch has RULES!'' **The slightly overweight ghost raged before she calmed down and materialized a piece of cake. ''Want some cake?''

''Sure why not. What we would have had was ass anyway.'' he said as he took the cake and the Lunch lady patted his head.

''Good boy.'' she cooed affectionately.

**''I'm here. What'd I miss?'' **Danny asked. ''**Are you eating cake?''**

''Why yes, yes I am. Make a note of this. Lunchlady can come and go whenever she pleases as long as she brings more of this delicious cake.'' Naruto remarked. Suddenly a PDA phased through the ceiling and dropped on the ground with a clack. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought as the thing flickered to life and a series of images played. It was him firing an attack, then an inter-cut to Danny firing a blast of ecto-energy, then an explosion, an image of Graceton throwing up her hands and screams. ''We...that's bullshit.'' Naruto tried to argue. The video was obviously a fake but he was too stupefied to put the pieces together immediately.

''My little girl...**WHAT DID YOU SCOUNDRELS DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL?**'' The Lunch lady raged as as she took on the form of monstrosity of meat. '**'Prepare to learn why *meat* is the most powerful of the five food groups! Now prepare to perish!''**

''Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!''Danny moves his hand down a bit and his hand begins glowing blue. Looking at his hand he realizes he has accidentally caused himself to revert back to his usual self. The blue glow travels from his hand down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves. ''Whoops!''

''Move!'' Naruto shouted as he used a Rasengan to shred through one of the limbs that regenerated almost instantly. Sausage links shot out of the meat monster to which Naruto avoided with ease. Her hand glows green as she summons shish kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly created kagebunshin for multiple targets and quickly charged again, his punches shredding the meat but the ghostly form of the Lunch lady unharmed. 'Shit, there's a possibility I might be able to attack but I doubt old meaty is going to give me the chance to gather nature chakra not to mention I don't want to pull out the other cloak this early, especially considering the fact it looks like someone is watching us.' Quickly forming hand seals Naruto performed the Great Breakthrough sending the Lunch lady flying across the hallway and splattering against one of the walls. Meat soared everywhere as its stench was absorbed in the air. Sausage links and steaks were scattered about everywhere. _'Ghost wolves. Crazy lunch ladies; this is not my idea of an interesting situation. How the hell am I suppose to fight beings I can't even touch?'_

''The cavalry has arrived.'' Tucker said, equipped with a bib, knife, and fork as he and Sam walked through the double doors behind them.

''What are you two even doing here?'' Danny asked, stepping out from behind the lockers. ''You two know its dangerous. I don't even know if I'm any good if my powers are going to keep crapping out like this.''

''You just need practice.'' Naruto replied. _'And we really don't have that kind of time.'_

Bits of meat slowly moved in the background. ''We're in this together. The _four _of us are have you forgotten that you and I have an agreement buddy.'' Sam said as her eyes met with Naruto. The blond chuckled and shook her head, ''Someone's become a bit bold.'' _though what the hell is going on? Why was that other ghost kidnapped and who the hell is trying to frame Danny and I? No one trying to frame me would give two shits about the kid, especially since he can hardly keep his transformation up. _

The Lunch lady's shriek caught them off guard as a series of knives were hurled at them. ''Get down!'' Danny shouted, rays of ectoplasm firing out of his hands as he disintegrated the knives.

''Dude! My hat!'' Tucker cried out, taking off his trademark red hat, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it as the top of its was singed. Though Tucker's hat would have to wait as the bones within the meat products were removed and hurled at them with deadly accuracy. The three teens were sent reeling back, the force of the blows nearly cracking their bones and would leave nasty bruises in the morning while Naruto stayed up right, impassive and a bit annoyed. ''Oh man! How can things get any worse.''

''Damnit Tucker!'' the other three all cried at once. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out something horrible was going to happen and sure enough that damn ghost wolf decided now was the time he would phase through the wall. The four of them were now trapped between two very angry and vicious ghosts. Suffice to say things were not looking up at all.

Lunchlady gave a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Danny. Danny flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Danny with the other hand, but Danny dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which Danny also dodges. He kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over, resulting in her landing hard on the ground. He then turned and blasted the ghost wolf that had Naruto pinned. ''Thanks...but this is far from over.'' Naruto remarked.

The ghost wold began firing at them causing them to move in separate directions. Danny began firing blast after blast to which the canine speedily avoided. The Lunch lady took advantage of this opening and punched Danny sending him flying. ''We aren't your enemy! We're being set up!'' Naruto shouted as the canine's claw nicked his cheek. Three thin trails of blood seeped from his feet.

**''LIES! PREPARE TO CHOKE ON YOUR LAST MEAL!'' **She said as a bone nearly bludgeoned Naruto's skull. **''STAND STILL!''  
**  
Naruto decided to give up on attacking and going completely on the defensive. Something he should have done much earlier as neither ghost could come close to touching him. The Lunch-lady let out a snarl and sent and several small piles of meat. The piles suddenly form into little meat monsters. The meat monsters began chasing after Tucker and Sam. ''Damnit!'' Naruto shouted as he sliced right through them only for them to quickly reform. Suddenly a bright blue beam of light erupted as it sucked up the little monsters.

''Right, next time I vote for using the stuff we nicked from your parents lab first.'' Naruto remarked. ''Time to fry some beef.''

**''NO!'' **The Lunch lady said angrily. '**'Soup's not on today's menu!'' **

''I'm changing the menu!'' Danny determinedly remarked. ''Permanently!'' He grabs the top of the Thermos. Danny aims the Thermos towards the Lunch lady Ghost.

The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunch-lady Ghost and traps her.

**''NOOOO!'**' she wailed, struggling. The energy swirls and sucks the Lunch-lady Ghost into the Thermos and Danny closes the lid back onto the Thermos. The ghost wolf let out a snarl before scampering away.

''Even though we didn't have much of a choice I can't help but feel for her. Graceton's still missing and someone seems to be screwing with us.'' Naruto pointed out. ''I don't know who or what's behind it but I intend to find out.''

In another part of the country Vlad Master sat down in his favorite chair as he watched the video feed recorded. In a cage not too far from there the ghost wolf laid on its back, sleeping peacefully. He watched as and studied what was going on. ''Young Daniel seems to have improved. He might just survive a battle against Skulker.'' he contemplated. Though the mystery blond youth intrigued him as well. He had abilities that neither human nor any ghost possessed and he couldn't help but ponder all the possibilities. His mind filled with many different experiments and possibilities. He would have to inform Skulker to retrieve DNA samples from the body.'' he then pressed a few keys on his keyboard and minimize the screen as another scene with an unconscious Graceton appeared on the screen. He was going to dispose of her, but he realized that would be a waste. Why throw away such valuable leverage he could hold over the Lunchlady?

A group of pictures appeared on the screen as he decided one more test was in mind before sending Skulker in. "Now to pick my next Guinea Pig." His eyes moved along the pictures. He smiled. "Perfect!"

Once more Naruto found Sam waiting at the front door of his house. ''Don't you have a home?'' Naruto asked.

''Can we go inside and talk?'' she asked as the blond nodded, deciding not to argue. Wasn't Sam suppose to be an unfriendly goth? The door was closed for all of five seconds when she said. ''I want you to train me!''

''What?'' Naruto remarked, blinking dimly.

''I want you to train me!'' she repeated. ''I don't want to be one of those useless girls that stand by and be protected. I hate to admit it. but Tucker and I had no business trying to help. We were mostly in the way. At least if you trained me I'd be something else but a load to bare. So will you do it?'' she asked as Naruto paused and thought about it.

''Very well, having you trained in something useful is better than nothing.'' Naruto agreed. ''I'm going to call Danny and he's going to join us. Until I find out how to manifest that ethereal thing we're going to have to rely on Daniel to fight while using his parents weapons and acting as support.'' Naruto just hoped that it wouldn't take too long for him to figure out how to use the weapon.


	6. Dances and Dragons Part 1

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune:Resurrection

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

For those who are wondering, I'm making my unleashed stories their own stories and I've been rebooted them. For now I'm not sure what will be noncanon, but I am retconing some things and fixing them up. As such if I missed anything that opens up a plothole please let me know.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Danny walked into the lab with his backpack to grab something only to freeze when he saw Jack with a fishing pole. "Hey Dad what are you doing?"

"Danny keep it down." Jack advised. "You'll scare away the ghosts."

At hearing that Danny just gave him a look that plainly said. '_Are you kidding me?_'

Then Jack went to explain what the fishing pole was. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher." He proclaimed proudly. "I'm fishing for ghosts!"

With that he reeled the line in to show that it was glowing bright blue.

"Look at this line, coated with a world class ectoplasm that ghosts can't break." Jack explained actually making Danny interested as he made a mental note to learn how to make that stuff so he would have an easier time with his ghost hunting since the Thermos proved to be a helpful tool during the fight with the Lunch Lady.

Jack's voice broke Danny out of his thoughts. "Quiet now I don't want to spook them." With that he cast the line into the Ghost Zone and sucked on the straw coming out of his helmet before he stopped suddenly. "Whoa. Heh that soda goes through you like Sherman through Georgia." With that he put the Fenton Ghost Fisher in Danny's hand before running upstairs. "Here hold on to this, I'll be right back as soon as I use the Fenton Urinal."

Shuddering at that image that Jack put in his head Danny gasped as his Ghost Sense went off right as the line started to reel so Danny pulled back only for two huge blue scale like claws come out and following it was a huge blue ghost dragon with green horns and it had a yellow amulet on her neck.

"… Why me?" Danny muttered as he ran to get away only for it to grab her.

"I want to go." The Dragon roared. "**I HAVE TO GO!**"

Danny's face scrunched up at the smell of this ghost's breath before he replied. "You'll have to stand in line behind my Dad, in the meantime." Danny went ghost and phased out of the Dragon's grip.

That only seemed to anger the Dragon as it tried to claw at him before letting out a blast of green fire which Danny barely dodged before kicking the Dragon so hard in the face the amulet came off and it fell into his backpack without his noticing.

Getting ready for another throw down Danny found himelf surprised when it shrunk down to what looked like a teenage medieval princess with green skin and blonde hair and the surprising thing was that this princess was crying.

"All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball and my horrid brother won't let me." She cried out as she flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Well if that Dragon is her idea of a costume than I'm on the brother's side." Danny muttered as he changed back. "Phew that's a relief."

Jack came bounding down the stairs in time to hear that last part. "I'll tell you what a relief is-." Jack froze before putting two new sodas in Danny's hand. "Darn I almost forgot." He ran back up and a second later the toilet flushed.

It was later on that day when Danny was telling the others what happened that morning. "Sound like you had an interesting morning." Before anything else could be said Tucker just came back from trying to ask girls to the Dance, Danny asks him as Tucker sits back down, "Strike three, Tuck?"

Then Tucker says annoyed, "Try strike three hundred." Sam perks up from the right of Danny says, "I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some Dance to know I'm special."

Sam's little declaration was mostly on heard of as Danny and Tucker were going gaga over her Queen Bee Paulina. "You like this girl right? Just ask her to the dance?" Naruto casually suggested. After all, even when he was a kid Naruto didn't have much trouble being casual with girls. Picking up signals, yes, but asking them how was as easy as picking a fight for the blond.

"I can't. I'll just get nervous and make a fool of myself. I'm that way with any cute girl."

Sam being offended says to Danny, "Oh, and you absolutely have no problems talking to me?" Danny stutters as he has no idea what to say to that. He didn't mean to inadvertently insult the girl.

"Only one way to solve that problem and its to tackle it head on." Naruto set as he grabbed Danny by the wrist and flung him forward. The teen nearly fell on his face when he bumped into Paulina. His attempts to ask her to dance when halted when his pants fell down!

"You know I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened." Naruto remarked as he and Sam were walking down the hallway.

"Somewhat?" Sam remarked with an eye raise.

"I cannot be blamed for the quality of pants." Naruto remarked.

"Excuse me." Sam found herself suddenly pushed to the side, tumbling over a trash can.

"What the hell?" the raven haired girl cried out.

"Naruto was it?" Paulina completely ignored the girl as she focused on Naruto with a flirtatious smile. "I'm offering you a rather fantastic opportunity. How would you like the opportunity to go to the Dance with me?"

"Sorry I'm not interested." The blond kindly rebuffed as causing every boy in the school to look at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Paulina asked in shock.

"I said no." Naruto repeated as he helped Sam up. "Those who bully and suppress others aren't the kind of people I wish to associate with."

"B-But I'm popular." Paulina tried to say.

"So?" Naruto turned to walk away. "In an earlier time, when I was still a child I would have leached myself to a person like you, but once you grow up you tend to learn such childish things didn't matter." Everyone else was stupefied at the whole event. "Come on, let's go." He ushered to Sam who looked like she wanted to say something rather nasty to the popular girl but decided against it. She just wanted a shower and to simply let it go.

Though what happened the following day definitely surprised the group. The group found themselves at the mall as Danny elaborated on what happened. Leaving out how he overshadowed Dash and made him made a fool of himself and skipping to the part where Paulina agreed to go to the dance with him.

Tucker couldn't believe it and congratulated, Sam was more disbelieving while Naruto was just happy for the boy. "Like I told you, you just have to be confident." While Naruto didn't care for the Paulina girl, he knew it was more to her being immature then being a bad person.

"The only drag about the whole thing is my parents chaperoning."

Tucker winched. "Harsh."

"Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing this lame dress my parents got for me," Sam says as we were still eating. Tucker speaks up and says, "No one's asked you to the dance, huh?" he asked only to get jabbed in rib by Danny.

"Maybe if I was pretty like Paulina!" she remarked with a sneer.

"Pretty and opinionated. Watch out that's a dangerous combination now." Naruto teased, hoping to get a reaction out of the girl but she seemed rather annoyed. "I've never been to a dance myself. Why don't you and I just go to the dance?"

Sam looked at him, rather surprised by the sudden interest and found herself unable to suppress her blush. "If you really want to go. I guess I shouldn't disappoint you."

A chuckled left Naruto's lips. "How gracious of you." At the end of his statement Sam let out a cry and clutched her head. "Sam!" he exclaimed.

A cold wisps escaped Danny's mouth. People's screams added to the mounting evidence of a ghost attack. "Danny, find a place to hide and change. I'll keep our guest busy." Naruto remarked as he shot forward to the origin of the terror.

The origin was that of a cyan scaled dragon with burning red eyes and greenish spikes running along the creature's back.

**"That's the dragon I fought from before!" **Danny remarked as he floated above the blond.

"Then this shouldn't take long!" the blond remarked as four copies of himself into existence. At the very least he could cross fighting a dragon off his list of things he always wanted to do.


End file.
